Skirmish at the Hudbar Manor
*Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Dobby *Garrett Douglas *Several Aurors |combatants2=*Several Death Eaters |casualties1= |casualties2= |cause = |result = }} The Skirmish at Hudbar Manor was a small but bloody skirmish of the First Wizarding War that took place in the Summer of 1995 in Hudbar Manor, located in a Muggle neighbourhood in Great Britain. The skirmish resulted in a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy since the Muggle cousins of the Hudson family were witnesses of the magic used in the battle since they were sitting on Brody Hudson his broomstick after he saw no choice but to reveal his magical powers when he was attacked by Death Eaters during his visit with his relatives. It also resulted in the Death Eaters discovering the location of the Manor, which forced Carole and Joshua Dunbar to increase and strengthen the protective wards around the house as well as asking their house elf Dobby to add more defensive measures to their property with his magic. Joshua forced Liam to flee to safety with his mother Carole while he fought the Death Eaters alongside his sons Patrick, Finn and Brody. The Ministry of Magic was notified of the battle by Carole after she had apparated to safety and the Minister for Magic Garrett Douglas rushed to the scene with several Aurors and aided the family in their fight, forcing the remainding Death Eaters to flee the scene if they weren't captured first. After the battle, the Ministry of Magic had to remove the memories out of the minds of the Muggles in the neighbourhood that had seen everything; some of them even called the emergency services to talk about "strange people fighting with wands out of which lightbeams get shot out of." While their memories were erased, Minister Douglas refused to remove the memories of Aiden and Ethan Hudson, the Muggle cousins of the family. The family sat down with their cousins after they had calmed down and told them that their branch of the family possessed magical powers and that they're in the middle of the war. The twins were hurt that this information was kept from them and didn't want to see them for the rest of the summer, however after several months they visited the Manor again to settle the peace again. Their father was then told of the news that the wife of his late brother and their sons as well as her new husband and their children were magical. He was also informed about the battle and got angry at them for putting his sons in danger. This is one of the first battles that was predicted by Liam in one of his visions during his night terrors. He didn't know what would happen during the battle, who would get hurt and so forth, all he knew was how the battle would begin and that he fled to safety with his mother while his father and older brothers stayed behind to defend the property. He thought this was just a nightmare at first but it kept occuring again and again and discovered that he was sensitive to visions, which he used to his advantage during the war. Category:First Wizarding War Category:Events